Imaginary
by Dragon-Master-Hiei
Summary: Hiei's been living in the Ningenkai for a year now but he thinks he's starting to go insane when a bat demonn appears and tells him he's his imaginary friend. Is this just some demon trying to hve some fun or does Hiei really have an imaginary friend?
1. Prologue

Imaginary By Hiei Jaganshi 

Prologue

It had been about a year since I came to the Ningenkai. I was adjusting well to it pretty well too. It was calmer. I didn't have to fight everyday and the food was easier to get. But that left one problem.

… I was bored.

I sighed and jumped from the tree I was sitting in, meaning to find something, _anything_ that would cure my boredom when I sensed someone behind me. I spun around, drawing my silver katana, ready to kill.

"Whoa! Calm down, kid." A bat demon said. He stood a little more then six feet, had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, long pointed ears and two bat wings folded neatly behind him. "It's just me."  
"And who are you?" I asked coldly.

He grinned, revealing sharp vampire-like fangs. "A friend."

"I don't have friends," I replied.

"You do now." He said, still grinning. "The name's Kuronue. I'm your…" he paused. "I'm your imaginary friend!"

"My _what_?"

"Your imaginary friend. You see… since you had a deprived childhood and everything I'm here!" he explained.

_What the hell is this guy on—_I started to think then stopped. "What the hell-? Why the hell can I see through you!"

Kuronue grinned. "Told you. I'm your imaginary friend!"

I remained silent for a moment then put a hand against my head. "… I'm going insane." I said.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Oh well. Insanity's not _that_ bad, kid." The bat demon said.

"Shut up before I make you." I growled.

He just laughed. "You can't make me. I'd like to see you try to make me!"

I thought quickly. When nothing came to mind I replied with, "Hn.". I attempted to ignore his snickering and walk off but he appeared in front of me. I walked right through him, my shoulder stiffening. It was a creepy feeling that's hard to describe.

He started freaking out. "Don't _do_ that!" he glared at me and I glared back.

"Then stay out of my way," I replied coldly.

"Tch." Was all he said and he continued to follow me.

We walked in silence for a few moments but it seemed that Kuronue just couldn't stand to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

My right eye twitched. "…Alright. What?" I asked.

He smirked, showing his fangs again. "We could go find some sake or find something to do, I mean. You seriously need to have some fun! You just wander around aimlessly all day long!"

"Hn." Came my typical response again.

He made a face. "You're no fun…" I ignored him. I was wondering if all my years in solitude had finally driven me insane and maybe he was my insanity just given a semi-solid form. It seemed logical.

"Hey kid?"  
"What?" I snapped.  
He stared at me for a moment before grinning. "I forgot."

It was tempting to beat my head against a tree but I remained calm and continued walking. Maybe I was just dreaming?

I bit down on my thumb, my small fangs drawing blood as a bit of pain ran through my arm.

… Or maybe I was wide-awake and this was all really happening. I sighed mentally. _Great… Just… great…_

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After wandering for an hour with the semi-transparent bat demon following me around without shutting up once repeatedly slamming my head against a tree sounded tempting. Even with the risk of getting my Jagan hit.

… What? It would hurt like freakin' hell but at least I wouldn't hear the constant ranting of the demon behind me.

I sighed and slipped my bandana off for a few minutes. Kuronue appeared in front of me, hand on his hips. "Are you even--…" he trailed off, staring at my Jagan. "… Okay, kid. That thing is _really_ creepy."

"Hn." I said for quite possibly the millionth time that hour.

"Is that all you can say? That and shut up?" Shut up had been the only sentence I used.

"Hn." I said again.

Kuronue sighed. "Alright, alright." He held his hands up in surrender. "I give up. I'll leave you alone."

And he disappeared. I remained still and silent, slowing my breathing so I could hear every little sound but no ranting or annoying voice. I looked around, wondering if I was really alone again. After a few minutes no one appeared, no one spoke. It was just me in my little forest. I smirked.

Alone. I was alone and there was nothing but silence. I welcomed the silence.

"Hah! Just kidding!" someone said behind me and I jumped about a mile in the air, spinning around, coming face to face with Kuronue. "You really thought I'd leave you alone?" He snickered. "Sorry, kid! You're stuck with me."

… Like I said… Beating my head against a tree sound _REALLY_ tempting at the moment.

end of chapter two


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After (and I quote) "wandering aimlessly all day" I found a decent tree and jumped into it, ignoring my constantly talking, unwanted companion. I had just began to doze off when he started talking again.

"Hey! You're not going to sleep yet, are you!" he asked, seeming surprised.

I growled, finally thoroughly annoyed. "Do you ever shut up?"

He paused as if thinking. "Uhh…"

My right eye twitched again. "Forget it! I _don't_ want to know."

"Aww, c'mon! That was funny."

"Hn."

"_Daaaammmnnnn_… That really IS all you say, isn't it?"

"Again. Hn."

Kuronue sighed. "Fine. Look, just entertain me for tonight and I'll leave you alone all day tomorrow. Bandit's oath."

I raised my right eyebrow slightly. I knew what a bandit's oath was… I had been a bandit once after all. So, if he was using a bandit's oath then he was a bandit too.

I smirked mentally, not letting anything show on my face. I knew _exactly_ how to entertain him.

"Fine." He held his hand out and I went to shake it, both of us forgetting the bat demon wasn't solid. He laughed quietly as I walked off. I could careless if he followed but I had a plan and with or without him I was going to cure my boredom and entertain the idiot if in the process.

I would find the demon known as Kurama. I had run into him once before but we had parted ways, him choosing to live a human life instead of a demon life. I despised the idea but he obviously didn't and I wasn't willing to piss of the legendary Youko Kurama. I was going to become a bandit again and I would somehow get Youko Kurama to help.

… Somehow.

End of Chapter three


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It wasn't easy to track Kurama down. I figured that out as I stood on top of a telephone pole, Kuronue hovering in the air behind me, wings unfolded. My Jagan was open and since people never looked up and I was on a semi-empty street I wouldn't be noticed.

It took me a while to find Kurama. He could almost hide himself from my Jagan.

_Almost._ I thought with a satisfied smirk as I replace my bandana.

"So, what's this plan of yours? I don't think I like that evil smirk on your face." Kuronue said, staying behind me.

"You said you wanted to be entertained for tonight and I just thought of a way to cure my boredom." I stated. "So shut up, keep quiet and be happy."

He blinked then smirked. "Alright."

And he didn't say another word while I jumped to the roof of a house. He became invisible and followed me. I dropped into a tree and telekinetically unlocked the window, silently getting inside, then a bunch of ivy vines wrapped around me.  
"Who's there?" I heard Kurama say.

"Move these vine, you stupid fox, before I burn them." There was a moment's hesitation before the vines let go.

"Your name was Hiei, correct?" he asked, turning the light on.

"Yeah." I quickly went through his head before he had a chance to pull up any mental barriers and found exactly what I wanted. "I have an offer for you…" I said with a smirk.

end of chapter four


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I had heard the tales of a vault in the Reikai that held three objects. The Shadow Sword was the item I was interested in, and then there was the Orb of Baast, which could steal a soul from its body, and last was the Forlorn Hope, which could grant you any wish under a full moon… but as always, with such power comes a price. It took your life in exchange.

As I spoke about these artifacts Kurama listened patiently. When I spoke about the Forlorn Hope and what it could do I _knew_ I had his attention and he would help. He cared too much for his human mother to let her die… he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for her.

Kurama had agreed to work with me but under the condition that we find a third party member.

"Why?" I asked. "We're powerful enough to take on the whole Reikai! Why do we need another person to get in our way?"

"Because, Hiei-kun…" he began calmly. "I'm use to working in a team of three."

The larger the group the more complex things would be… I wouldn't mind a team of two but three people was a little much. I didn't want to cross the fox spirit though… He would be hard to kill or replace.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. When I left to find the demon Kurama had been talking about Kuronue appeared, keeping up easily.

"Y'know… It won't be _that_ bad working with three people." He said, smirking. "It could be fun."

"Hn!" I replied as usual. "Two people is more then enough for me. I don't see why the _hell_ we have to have a third."

"It's just the way he's use to working." He replied.

"And how would you know that? He probably knows this demon, Gouki and they'll turn against me the moment we steal those artifacts…" I said, leaping from tree to roof to the ground and back at lighting fast speeds.

Kuronue glanced at me. "Damn kid. You're really paranoid, you know that?"

I didn't even waste my time glaring at him. "Just shut up and focus on the mission at hand." We had to find this demon, Gouki.

end of chapter five


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After an hour of traveling I found the demon, Gouki. After making multiple comments about my five foot six inches against his seven foot eight inches I decided he was incompetent and killed him without much trouble.

"Do you try and kill _everything_ that moves?" Kuronue asked as I pulled my katana from Gouki's throat.

"I try, yes." I replied. I had quickly become use to his comments.

"Well… You _are_ short compared to me or him." He stated.

I glared at him without saying a word, hoping he had learned by now to know I wanted him to shut up.

He held his hands up. "Just thought I'd mention it."

"Hn."

"And here with go again…" he sighed. "Well, let's go back and find Kurama."

I jumped up, disappearing into the trees as I headed back to Kurama's house.

I made a stop at a park that had a tree I enjoyed sleeping in when someone caught my attention.

A young human girl who looked about sixteen years old with long apple green hair. I smirked. She would be the Shadow Sword's first victim…

I glanced over my shoulder at Kuronue who was staring at the girl. I drew my katana and saw Kuronue glance at me then look slightly panicked.

"Don't, kid…! Please…! She's not a human!" he said, trying to get me to stop.

I was only four feet away. A few more steps and I would be in perfect striking range. _/Well, if she's a demon…/ _I thought taking another silent step. _/Then I'll be killing the compaction./_

"Don't, Hiei, please—" but before Kuronue could say another word the girl had spun around and in one swift movement hit me with a Rose Whip.

I flew backwards, slamming into a tree. I felt sick to my stomach as the air was forced from my lungs and pain shot through my body as I fell to the ground. I sat up against the tree, glaring at girl.

She had beautiful cinnamon eyes. She glared at me as my heart raced and not only from the fact that I was fighting instincts by remaining on the ground and being an easy target.

"… Told ya, kid." Kuronue said, standing beside the girl.

Ignoring Kuronue I spoke in a cold voice. "Who or _what_ are you?"

"K-Kinomoto Chitose." She stammered. It was a lie. Her stammering told me that much.

"You're a demon. What your _real_ name?" I asked again, letting her know I knew her secret.

"… Youko Naoko. I'm looking for my brother." She said after a brief hesitation.

"Your… brother?" I asked, suddenly catching the resemblance to Kurama.

"Yeah… Before you say another word, who the hell are you?" she asked.

"My name's Hiei. Jaganshi Hiei. I think I know your brother. Come on, foxgirl." I said. If she was Kurama's sister she would be a fox demon but why the hell did I give her a nickname? _To make sure she knows I'm superior. _Part of me thought… but a small part of me knew it was more then that.

"Yes, Hiei-sama." She said, using an honorific that she would never stop using in the many years I would get to know her.

I glanced around, noticing Kuronue had disappeared then started walking, leaving Naoko to follow.

end of chapter six


End file.
